powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YarinzianDragonKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ocular Techniques page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 02:04, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Second time: when you change things use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Third time: alphabetical order. Two more and you're getting few days block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Those Physiologies are that way for a reason, stop changing them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You notice that you're telling that to Admin? As I said, those Physiologies are that way for a reason, that being that the main part (Applications) covers what is common factors for most if not all of the users of those Physiologies. The Variations are common powers that many but not all Users have, or have different variations of that power. To put it other way, Applications are the common factors of the variations of those physiologies (check vampires from wikipedia-link on its Variations for example) share, while Variations offer the most common Powers they can have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 3. I'm saying this third time: Applications are the basic common powers those physiologies have, if you want to add powers related to specific types, use Variations. That's why it's there. 4. Many is the point here, and I added it to Variations already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Only very few snakes can sense heat, so it isn't Application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) On the right, near top is button with Contribute on it, Add a Page. Read Page Creation and Details for what it's supposed to look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Go to Contribute => left click => Add a Page => opens empty page to Edit/create new page. Page Creation and Details tells you what it should look like. Exactly as it says on the top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Bolt Direction You mean Sound Wave Generation? Thunder clap is pretty much fact when natural lightning strikes. Might make few comics/cartoon/movies quite a bit more interesting if they hold to that one... Didn't notice that part, returned. But please use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) What's the difference between that and Accelerated Thought Process? They seem the same to me. Other than that, I don't know what you were going for; I don't know the capabilities, applications or even limits. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) First thing on my Talk-page: When you post, ''add the Signature (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing). I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so.'' This is the only time I'm answering you without signature. Added to Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) admin By already existing Admin granting you the position. More of an responsibility. Checking age is is pretty hard on the net anyway, but in this case it's more about maturity and doing responsible job. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Read second part above. Thekingsman. That's all there is to it, further questions are repeats and will be ignored. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 23:23, June 7, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:18, June 10, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Work on your page, otherwise it'll be deleted. It's the rules:"When a page has little to no content. It will be deleted." You should do a lot more before publishing the page, for this very reason (I lost count how many times I've deleted barely edited pages, with users doing nothing to work on it) Just a tip for future pages you may make Gabriel456 (talk) 14:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You should also take a look at Page Creation and Details for help on making your pages look like other pages. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) As I said, the Page Creation and Details tells you how to make a page properly. (if you want, just copy the whole page, paste it on your page, and simply erase all the advice-text for your own text to detail your page, so that way you won't entirely need to look back and forth to make it) Gabriel456 (talk) 14:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Gabriel pretty much said what I can advice above, only thing I can add is that you look for a power that is close/resembles what you're planning to do and draw ideas from that, even better if you can find more than one to copy from. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Quite aside the fact I made the Detection, I undid your editions because we have very specific rule about how far you can change powers. It was done for detecting energy and matter, so please don't go changing powers just because you feel like it. If you want to make power for Detecting only matter, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "only detect matter and energy"? Matter and energy, that covers pretty much all of it, and that's the way it is meant to be understood. Especially since Energy Detection is on the Applications. In this case, as in all others where it's used (and there are quite a few), the slash simply means "and/or", you can of course change that slash (and all the others which use it) to and/or if you want, but I really don't see the point for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Photography Vision 1. of course not, those are just easier to imagine/get a pic. 2. We accept in every day usage people's testimony about what they've see, and don't have ability to see more than description. If someone can give you a photo about the same thing, it holds as much weight. Why would someone's testimony be less accepted if they can combine those two? 3. Telephoto takes his pics from his mouth, so yeas. On others it's individually based. 4. If it's taken on the moment situation happens, it's the same as any picture. If it isn't, I'd say it depends on the individuals memory. 5. Depends on the verse and individual most likely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Few other notes: add to Users, series should be in italics is still rule. Seeing that Thekingsman has been last active 2013, contacting him won't give answers any time soon. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) From what I remember, he had some sort of project/job beginning some time before, but aside that I got nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Go to Page Creation and Details, please note what it look like. Start with the powerpoints and who the pic is supposed to be about. Figure out how to add Infobox. And do note that pic size is at minimum 300px. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC) 1. Nonya. 2. Here, press blue triangle. 3-4. Having been here for four years and Admin quite a bit of that, I pretty much define pages as either usable or bad (needing editing ASAP). Both are usable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) We already have Divided Mind, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It's bit too closer to Afterimage Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, July 20, 2015 (UTC) 1) Signature. 2) Restored, waiting to see what you can do wit the idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) As in Finland. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC) 1) yes. 2) partially because it cleaves mite too close to Omniscience, but mostly because we already have Enhanced, Supernatural and Absolute Conditions, and frankly I find the idea Omni Condition way too much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:48, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Completely forgot to answer that, I was literally doing six things at the same time when I answered to that question. I know I checked and there was something very similar than Manifested Spirit, but for the life in me I can't remember what it was. Problem with the site with so many powers and being most active Admin around, remembering details gets sometimes really hard. -_-; --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello When you have the spare time, could you send an PNG photo (Sesshomaru Dragon Strike.png) in the Heroes Wiki? My iPad doesn't download photos and my computer has the virus. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, did you receive my message? --AlexHoskins (talk) 23:00, July 23, 2015 (UTC) It's like the photo that you have in your profile. Send it in the Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC) So where the photo that i've requested to send in the Heroes Wiki?AlexHoskins (talk) 16:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I didn't see it in Heroes Wiki. My iPad doesn't download PNG photos to that wiki. Sorry for bothering you. Send that photo in that wiki and I'll take care the rest.AlexHoskins (talk) 16:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, let me know that you understand my problem.--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:16, July 27, 2015 (UTC) 1) And? that doesn't make it Variation. 2) People can have more than one power that connect to act together. That doesn't make them same power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you get my message above? Sorry for bothering you?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) OK Then perhaps you could try send an photo (File:Vegeta DBZ Vector.png) in the Heroes Wiki in case I didn't see it. I left you that link.AlexHoskins (talk) 12:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) There was a problem occurred, but I think you could try again.--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, let me know that you got my message. Sorry for bothering you?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Even if power is inspired by certain source, that doesn't mean it's should stay on those limits. In fact if it stays too close to the source, it gets pretty close to the 'verse specific power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Force Energy - covered by quite a few powers already. Unnatural Anatomy - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Start from Life-Force Manipulation and go through the Variations. Because it's specific to human and would include features that have no useful applications. No. Never was. You expect me to remember that far back with how much I Edit here? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey, did you receive my message above? Perhaps you could try again in sending the PNG photo (File:Vegeta DBZ Vector.png) in the Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 11:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello Then could you at least make a few edits in the Heroes Wiki? It just I would like you to help our wiki about good guys and redeemed villains.--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) When you have the spare time, that is.--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:43, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Did you actually read anything but the first, short description Infobox? Check Variations for means to reach that state. Self-Resurrection is right there. L-MM has all the powers you mentioned as Variations, in practical terms it's exactly what you wanted to make. Spirit Manifestation was what again? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) re: admins and staff Hi Canine-of-change. From a community management standpoint, Wikia staff is certainly not superior to admins. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:11, August 10, 2015 (UTC) About Heroes Wiki Hey, when you have the time, could you make a few edits in the Heroes Wiki?--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, let me know that you receive my message.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Admins aren't appointed because they long to be, but because the Wiki requires it. Which doesn't seem to be the case at the moment considering our active numbers. DYBAD (talk) 01:14, August 21, 2015 (UTC) You overestimate your authority by a long shot, which confirms it would a bad idea even if it was possible. DYBAD (talk) 05:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hey, I saw these photos I requested, but that is the wrong Heroes Wiki. You put them in the [[w:c:heroes:Heroes Wiki|'heroes.wikia.com']]. This is the wiki I worked on: [[w:c:hero:Heroes Wiki|'hero.wikia.com']] without the "es". Please try again so I won't bother you again. It was the misunderstanding. Click these links so you know what I mean. Please be understanding. Thank you.--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:18, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Here is the real link: https://hero.wikia.com/ --AlexHoskins (talk) 01:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Please add your signature after your message, when there's more messages figuring out where your post ends is headache. Spirit Manifestation/Manifested Spirit - it's been ten days since I asked that and who knows how long since you first time brought it out. You really think I remember what it was about after this time? Sharp Teeth is simply any kind of teeth that are sharp, no matter what their shape, so it already covers that. Slits - and this does... what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Let me know that you have my message above. --AlexHoskins (talk) 22:08, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Please add signature after your post, not before it. When there are several people posting at the same time it gets really confusing. That's second time I've said this. Unnatural Anatomy/Strange Anatomy/Slits/Whatever: from what I remember the whole thing is essentially about cosmetic features User may have that differ from their species, correct? Ones that have no actual use beyond their appearance? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Please add signature after your post, not before it. When there are several people posting at the same time it gets really confusing. Third time I'm saying this and if you ignore this fourth one, don't expect response. Seeing that I've created few powers with no Applications, I'm perfectly aware that that isn't necessary part of the powers. Not even it's lacking Techniques, Variations, Associations or Users. And that has newer been part of why I'm against it: it's because it isn't power, it's compilation of cosmetic features that have no effect to what User does in any way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Shout Here's the application for Dragon Shout: Applications *'Animal Caller:' User can call wild animals for support. *'Elemental Breath:' User shouts a blast of elemental force. *'Enhanced Roar:' Users are able to roar like dragons. *'Fearful Scream:' The user can release a shout, that can cause nearby enemies and allies to run in fear from user. *'Meteor Control: '''The user can shout to the skies, enabling them to manipulate the meteors in space. *'Minor Durability:' The user can release a shout, that sends a protective shield over the user for a short period of time. *'Airwave Manipulation:' The user can control the vocal pattern, sound strength and effect on atmospheric conditions their shouts can have, enhancing them to the point that they can shatter rock. *'Storm Manipulation:' User shouts into the air, conjuring thunderstorm. *'Whirlwind Fury:' User shouts to the floor, enabling them to be blasted forward at tremendous speeds for a short period of time. *'Voice Projection:' Can emit earth-shattering shock-wave by shouting. Hope this helps Gabriel456 (talk) 15:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, and please use signature Gabriel456 (talk) 21:09, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I think that may be entirely up to the writer. I don't think there's a rule or anything that the scales ''must match, so it depends on the universe/writer Gabriel456 (talk) 02:32, September 4, 2015 (UTC) When he does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, September 6, 2015 (UTC) That depends on what the writer/artist decides. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Spiritual Animal No, I don't think we have a power like that on here yet Truth 15:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ It was basically covered by Materialized Guardian. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) No to both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, September 25, 2015 (UTC) re:Table I just went to a page that has the table, copy the coding from the edit page, and then paste it onto my own page. If you want, I can give you the coding that you can copy here: My Favorite Powers Just fill in the blanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not. Gabriel456 (talk) 02:11, September 27, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Weredog Physiology is very similar to Werewolf Physiology, Empowered State to Powered Form, Sensory Perception to Energy Perception, and Blur Creation doesn't seem much of a power at all, just a visual secondary effect. I'm very sorry for not being more postive, but they just aren't original enough to be really interesting, at least to my eyes. DYBAD (talk) 23:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC) The Wiki contains literally thousands of powers now, so contributive originality has become a determining factor, especially when it comes to the creation of new pages. Is there actually an active admin list ? I don't remember it being brought up until now. DYBAD (talk) 21:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds too vague for an efficient search ^ ^; So there is no actual list after all ? DYBAD (talk) 22:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I didn't say the powers were the same, I said they were very similar (which they effectively are), and without a sufficient level of originality it's really hard to catch the interest of the readers (our mind is naturally captivated by the unusual, especially when it comes to fiction). DYBAD (talk) 00:40, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the precisions, then ^ ^ They were certainly helpful considering the mentioned similarities. DYBAD (talk) 21:07, October 5, 2015 (UTC) All the powers I created are meticulously listed on my profile page, in chronological order ;) DYBAD (talk) 22:12, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I should definitely update it more often ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 20:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, we just barely know each other at this point, so it seems somewhat prematurate. DYBAD (talk) 07:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) By that you mean innate energy reverses that are above normal? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm honestly pretty ambivalent about it, on one hand it could be pretty useful as an idea, on the other it's pretty ill-defined as is. Could you expand to what it could look like? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, October 16, 2015 (UTC) You're talking only about energy which allows user to keep going physically and not mental, supernatural, etc. areas? Because pure physical energy will go under stamina. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) You're surprisingly insistent about it, are you that eager to get closer to me ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 22:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) You're being too forceful about it ^ ^; Patience, we'll get there eventually ;) DYBAD (talk) 21:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Already covered by Contaminant Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Anime Physics - what would the difference be to Cartoon Physics? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like the difference would be few aesthetic details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:46, October 24, 2015 (UTC) 1) bit too similar to CP, so no. 2) technology fails again... 3) Hydro-Telekinesis covers that already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) The basics are pretty much same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 1) I know perfectly well what anime and cartoons are, what cliches both use and the similarities/differences of both. 2) Cartoons include more than American style and already cover those, without chancing the basics. Most of the differences are either cultural or genre-based. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, October 25, 2015 (UTC) The differences are essentially on the surface and depend of the culture/genre, basics get way too similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC) You willing to change all the links after renaming? If CP is really that limited, you could expand the definitions to make include all forms of animation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) There are other pages that have link to Cartoon Physics, you find them by using this. Every country/culture have slightly different take on things, because they draw from their unique history. So people from Russia use different things than Turkey or US because the things that are obvious throws to one country's history/culture aren't for people from other countries. You either remove all powers that are unique to one type or add both sides applications. Both might be best approach with common nominators on the Applications and Cartoon/Animations on separate ones. Might want to reduce the explanations tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:01, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Talent - mostly covered by Intuitive Aptitude. Enhanced Health - Enhanced Vitality is pretty close to this. Might need some work... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Talent - It's essentially same thing. Ability to do something without previous training. Enhanced Health - That name really doesn't reflect what you're descripting. Aura Sense - Use Detection for base and have fun. Chi Sense - ki and chi mean same thing on this wiki. Aura Sense covers this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Talent - "instantly learn and understand", too close. Chi Detection - no. And how powers are defined on this site take precedence over what other pages/sites say while we're here. We've had that argument few times... Aura Detection - would that do what instead? This is usable idea if that's what you mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Talent - just drop it already. We have quite a few powers that deal with that area already, starting from Intuitive Aptitude, Hypercompetence, etc. Learning the normal way just doesn't make the cut. Enhanced Healthy State - Perfection? Chi Detection - ask the ones who made those pages, there were done when I found this site. Aura Detection - part of Enhanced Senses Other Senses area then. Might want to check if those or ones in Associations are related to your idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Unless I'm missing something, I think we're under agreement about the powers. They pretty much go over/cover every concept imaginable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Aura Detection is a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) When you make power, remember to add Categories and add it to the powers it's related to. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) In Edit on right is Categories, click it and it opens to bar into which you write what category you want to add and then click enter. If you do it on finished page go down to categories click Add Category which opens the bar to write the category you want to add, click enter and then save button. Note that you can move the categories by dragging them. Then you just continue as with normal Edit. Note that in both cases it starts giving you options as you add more letters, it's easiest to click the one you want to add instead of writing the whole thing as you might make writing mistake and create new category. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Aura-based detection ? I don't think we had such a thing in the detection field until now, so it does seem a valuable addition to me DYBAD (talk) 23:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome ! It wasn't against "your" powers at the time, they were simply lacking in uniqueness to me. DYBAD (talk) 23:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Overly specific/narrowly focused. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Not to intrude or anything... "Perfect Form" is already covered by Perfection, Legendary Form, God Mode and/or Absolute Existence so there is no reason to make it. Hagia Sophia 15:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Teien What would you edit it to? Sensory Perception - Because that's pretty much said on the first sentence? You're repeating same thing twice. power Perfect Form - No real need. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Details first. There's exactly same thing few sentences earlier, how can you miss that? Perfection? That's incidentally mentioned above and I don't think I got any answer on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, am I really that non-friendly/sociable with you ? We had few interactions and usually focused on sensible matters like viewpoints on personal powers, so it may have ended up looking this way. Though I get the feeling being so firmly demanding in terms of friendship may have been kind of a turn-off too. These things are usually built over time and reciprocity, rather than demanded altogether ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 22:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Now that I look closely, I didn't answer the "What's up ?" message because... I was sleeping until now XD I'm not in America, and the hour lag is considerable here, so our sleeping and working shifts are very different. DYBAD (talk) 22:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) See ? Too demanding ^ ^; But hello nonetheless :) Real-life is usually private information, but it's an island in the Pacific Ocean, so there is a big time difference, around 9 hours I think. DYBAD (talk) 01:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm a guy for sure ;) Is Kuo ? I never asked, but get distinctly feminine vibes at times. DYBAD (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Have fun, have you decided the name for that power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh ? Interesting, maybe I misinterpretated. I guess the mystery will remain whole then ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Could use better name, but yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Commented ;) DYBAD (talk) 22:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Worship Empowerment covers Belief Empowerment. Chakra Detection - name it Life-Force Detection and have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Belief Empowerment - doable. Chakra Detection - neither do we have Chara-related ones, as chakra meaning energy is Naruto-specific, chakra in any other place means quite different things. Ki/Chi/qi/whatever is eastern concept, not DB based, and it pretty much means life-force. For more specific details about both check Wikipedia. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I think that you can make L-FD, as KS seems to be more on the line of simply detecting Ki without the more extensive abilities Detection powers have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seeing that you lively know those series better than me, it's your call. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Just a hint: user Preview before you post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, December 2, 2015 (UTC) As it is related to life-force, yes... at least those who have been shown be able to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, December 2, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, no, admins don't get paid Gabriel456 (talk) 18:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Should I? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Nothing that connects to this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Unrelated to this site and thus won't be answered. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) And as said above, not related to this site and thus unanswered. Tho I will state that my home is mine and I'm single. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) yeah, a couple of users have done it before. I just don't know how exactly Gabriel456 (talk) 21:07, December 7, 2015 (UTC) TheTwinkleBeast is one. He used to be "TheRavageBeast" Gabriel456 (talk) 19:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Canine ! I'm mostly caucasian, but there is indeed a large diversity in my family tree, as usual for territories that where originally settlement colonies, and much like America itself where no one is entirely anything ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:11, December 8, 2015 (UTC) DYBAD (talk) 21:11, December 8, 2015 (UTC) No offense Canine, but your questions are getting a tad bit too personal for me ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 05:05, December 10, 2015 (UTC) What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) And these powers do what exactly? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Spiritual Animal Connection - so basically spirit animal/totem/Animal Motifs. Mimic is likely the most connected to the concept, the others could be more on the line of Variations. Usable, have fun. Warping Rap - that's just Limitation on Reality Warping (have to perform certain action) and not a power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That'd be Empathy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:51, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Bit too specific as I think that EB covers pretty much that already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Speed/Supernatural Speed/Absolute Speed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) removing water of off wet surfaces - expand it to cover drying anything, lesser form of Dehydration. showing others one's memories/experiences via eye contact - covered by various telepathic powers. decreasing muscle mass - usable. perceiving the ethnic background - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Bit too specific application of Dehydration. Just a note: when power has no Users, it isn't rare. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:53, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I think that we have few powers that do something similar. Not ugly as such, but appearance causes rather unpleasant effects on those who see User. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:57, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's already covered, so no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) We have something like that, can't remember the name... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) No point to go that specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, December 22, 2015 (UTC) They do ask other Admins. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) 1 why? 2 no. 3=> none your business. And I've already told you that before. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Bit too specific, idea could be expanded tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) No. Nonya (Not your business). --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Haven't thought about it, and way too busy to do so anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Nope, only have a PC. Makes cheating all the easier XD DYBAD (talk) 23:23, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Canine ! Busy as hell, but doing good ^ ^ Procrastinating has its downsides XD DYBAD (talk) 02:28, January 5, 2016 (UTC) 8 hours a day, five days a week ^ ^ That's working life for you XD Nah, I only chat through the SPW chat, I've grown real comfy with it over time. DYBAD (talk) 01:58, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I don't detect any difference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I really have no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 16:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) probably both Gabriel456 (talk) 00:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) able to manipulate one's very own physical and mental condition - interesting idea, could be usable. Other two, no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) It that administers. Hey there, sorry for the late reply. I don't have internet at home any more, and when I'm at my parents' place I rarely use the internet, and when I used the internet I rarely come here. Namely because I dislike and disagree with several aspects of this site. So yes, I was an admin, but ‘was’ is the operative word here. I'd advise going to one of the current admins if you need significant or remotely timely help. Is everything okay? ~Qofi 18:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I didn't agree with the direction the site was going in and didn't stick around, so my right to administration felt weird and I asked to have it removed. Wasn't doing anything with it anyways. ~Qofi 12:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Something else posted by somebody else who didn't title it. physical and mental condition - Use Attribute Manipulation as that isn't claimed. Soulmate Connection - Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I was just following orders your ban last for a Two hours I'm sorry Canine, but you did initiate the conflict this time by calling Beast "retarded" out of the blue. As a general rule, it's important not to offend fellow users, as it naturally leads to unhealthy escalations like it happened here. Your ban was minimal though, just a necessary measure on the moment and a message for the future, it should come to its end anytime now. DYBAD (talk) 01:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I suggest you use my name correctly or not at all. I don't want to have to bring this up again. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) True. Better keep it civil from now on, so that such things don't happen again. DYBAD (talk) 02:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome :) And thank you too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't want your respect, I want my name used correctly or not at all. Got that? And me keep my stuff to myself, how about you do the same? I smell hypocrisy! I am allowed to say what I want through freedom of speech, so don't order me around. How about you ignore my comments through your perspective? Honestly, you wasted my time, through your ramblings, and if the conflict were to begin again, I or some other mod would simply have to ban you, simple as that. Have a good day, don't waste my time again :), Have a nice day :) TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 04:15, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Supernatural Vision - usable. Go for it. Supernatural Taste - ... maybe... Cartoon Physics - just leave it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I don't want to waste my time on you, but I have, since I am a mod and have to do the things. If you're not gonna act civil, I suggest you don't come to the chat, but, it's your choice. So, next time you write on my talk page, do it in a civil way, or else. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 18:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry also, I don't hold grudges for more than an hour, so I already forgave you. I hope you can forgive my rude and inappropriate comments. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 23:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Has been talked few times already, things haven't changed. No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Non-native speaker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yes, what of it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) English is mandatory in primary school starting 3rd year of 9 and pretty much part of every education there on. Swedish may be second official language but don't think that it's either teached much (6th to 9th year in primary school) or used outside the areas where it's mother language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) When it comes to detection, energy seems better than matter. As for which type would be best suited, it really depends on each setting and which kind of powers/entities exist there. DYBAD (talk) 23:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Few powers cover pretty close that area. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) There is no power above OP, that's the definition of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:16, January 25, 2016 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Which does what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:29, January 29, 2016 (UTC) If it is opposite to Accelerated Perception, that'd mean that to User everything was moving far faster. Nope type/write at an accelerated rate - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Time Reduction --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Difference being? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Returned, If you make a page, please put a bit more effort to it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, January 31, 2016 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Because we don't have one for walking or running. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:09, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Covered by Taming. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) "unique and unusual" in what sense? Same as with Singularity which makes user absolutely unique and immune to being replicated/cloned? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Doable, remember to add it into Singularity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, there you go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, happy Bday then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, happy birthday. I haven't taken the time to really get down the birthdays of anyone, so I wasn't aware. I'll probably have all the birthdays down by the next birthdays someone on here has. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 17:32, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Careful about the attitude, Canine. Insults are a definite no-go here, and it won't be long before the banhammer falls if you keep going on this path : / DYBAD (talk) 23:50, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much, Canine :) Sorry for bossing you a bit, but it's really important here. Have a good day, nonetheless ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:26, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Let's give peace a chance ^ ^, DYBAD (talk) 00:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello! ^_^ I noticed you were being rude on another users talk page, I wanted to say, when you talk to people can you be a bit nicer? Being hostile is not the way to go, it creates a lot of tension. I'm sure if you both try and understand each other, you can work to peace. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 22:02, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Canine ! The ban expires within the day, though due to our different time zones I can't really tell how many hours from now exactly. DYBAD (talk) 00:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Ay. I saw that you're asking around about your chat ban. I don't know how much you know about it, but I figured this might help you: Screenshot According to this, it'll be over by tomorrow, assuming you don't get another sentence from an admin or something. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 01:53, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Enhanced Researching is bit too specific. "perceive anything on water from the surface" ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) See right above to first two. On their own site Admins can delete any new power/page as needed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Which does? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:00, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Can't remember anymore, been busy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, March 4, 2016 (UTC) er..I don't know, never really thought about it Gabriel456 (talk) 21:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) This allows them to'' detect how they perceive the world''? What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) You mean mode as in Mode Switching? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:06, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I repeat what I asked earlier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, March 17, 2016 (UTC) So that's a yes to my question. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, March 17, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. And seriously, you don't need to explain every single detail to what the power does, just go for the general especially since Supernatural Senses covers that part. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:47, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I meant that you should collect the descriptions what they can sense into single place instead of spreading them over the Capabilities. Maybe separate them into section, wall of text is something that people just tend to ignore. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:40, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 14:56, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Potentially yes, it depends of the individual. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:09, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Not answering personal questions, mentioned this before. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, March 24, 2016 (UTC)